blazbluextagfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ScottKazama/Series Traits
It still in progress to be moved in the actual page. Series Traits Series Traits is about the contents and gameplay mechanics on each series sides, including certain characters. One of the gameplay mechanics are exclusive for certain series Specifics * Known only One Name: Despite a recent official confirmation of their full name/last names, full alias and full nickname, it is still mostly applied to Under Night In-Birth cast and some majorities of BlazBlue cast like Hazama, Es and Jubei on only official website of Cross Tag Battle character select, customized and gallery. * Sprites: ** Same Resolutions: Only BlazBlue and Persona 4 Arena, and RWBY and Arcana Heart cast to share a same resolution sprites in 720p for 1024p gameplay for the two former, and 1024p for 1080p gameplay for the two latter. On the side note, Arcana Heart side was originally not drawn in 1024p prior evolving since Aquapazza - Million Arthur: Arcana Blood ** Non-Arc System Works Graphics: Only Under Night In-Birth and Arcana Heart cast whose sprites are not drawn by Arc System Works. ** Renewed Character Sprites: Applied to Arcana Heart, Senran Kagura, and the rest of Akatsuki En-Eins cast ** Eye Blink Standing Stance Animation: Currently only BlazBlue, RWBY, even Senran Kagura to have this. ** No Standing Taunt Sprites: Currently only Waldstein, Gordeau, Merkava, Seth, and Mika have this one, and Arcana Heart cast. Waldstein and Arcana Heart side’s case doesn’t have a single standing taunt-based dialogues. Though these characters still have other sprites (most are unused like Gordeau’s) to be useful for new Standing Taunt animation, some characters like Merkava and Seth may require a long time of work to receive completely new standing taunt sprites * 4A: Mostly applied to BlazBlue, Persona 4 Arena (except Mitsuru and Teddie) and Arcana Heart cast, Linne and Weiss (RWBY) ** Non-Smart Combo: Only for BlazBlue and Arcana Heart cast, and some of them has a Rapid Fire property as some of their + counterpart. ** Smart Combo: Only for Persona 4 Arena cast, sans Mitsuru and Teddie, including Tager, Nu, Nine, Linne and Weiss (RWBY) * Same Moves: Mostly applied to Persona 4 Arena (except Mitsuru), Under Night In-Birth and RWBY, Ragna, Noel, Nu, and Weiss. ** Normals with Specials and Another Normals: Safe for same special moves follow-ups, it is only when certain normal moves have the same moves as specials or/and another normals, including Clash Assault ** Non-Clash Assault/j. ''': Only Teddie and Yang. Blake does not count due to completely different move properties on her Clash Assault counterpart ** '''Assault to Jump Normals: Clash Assault for Under Night In-Birth (far-range version) and RWBY (close-range version) only. Immediately jump to Forward Air Dash state and does a Jump Normal. As the cast’s Clash Assault attack are same as their certain used jump attacks used in the game, the only exceptions are Waldstein, Seth, Yuzuriha, and Mika (the latter prior her finalized DLC release date), including Blake due to completely different move properties than its j. counterpart ** Different Clash Assault: Series from other companies who are added as DLC applies this * Different Ground Throws: Only BlazBlue and Arcana Heart cast to have this between the front and back ** Hantei 6 Pani Effects: An engine exclusive to French-Bread. Unlike other sides’ effects, which are in VR named PAC files, French-Bread’s effects are too unique, which stores all effects in one file and it’s not indexed mode, as well as the effect color changes. The rest of the cast from his home series Akatsuki En-Eins may also apply this as the titular character himself, who guest appearing in Under Night In-Birth * BGM ** Debut-based Character Theme: Only applied to BlazBlue and Arcana Heart side, due to being fighting game with largest playable rosters ** Non-Latest Game Opening Based Astral Skill: Unlike the rest, based on the latest game's opening, it is applied Persona, RWBY, Arcana Heart and Akatsuki En-Eins. *** Persona side has two Astral Skill themes based on their fighting game debuts, rather than renew to Break Out Of... (Opening Ver.) for all characters, due to Ultimax rep's late inclusion in Cross Tag Season 2, hence to logo changes based on their fighting game debuts too *** Due to RWBY side's characters based on prior to Volume. 3, its Astral Skill is from Volume 1 (This Will Be the Day), rather than Volume 2 *** Arcana Heart side uses original Stand-By Angel from original release, rather than the latest update version from its update Love Max Six Stars, despite having the logos in it *** Akatsuki En-Eins side are based on each two versions of the ending credits themes War End based on their debuts, rather than simply from En-Eins to all of its cast BlazBlue * Drive Crest: Occasionally appear during Cross Combo/Resonance Blaze and Astral Heat. Tsubaki (Izayoi) has a bug on not having her form’s crest appearing outside Astral Heat, while Mai has a bug on her Drive Crest activation animation not appearing * Astral Heat Background: Occasionally appear during the Astral Heat * Crush Trigger: Clash Assault. Except for Hakumen, Tsubaki (Izayoi), Azrael, Naoto K., Nine and Es * BGM: Changed from to looped version of the sides’ themes. Persona 4 Arena * Persona: ** Special/Super Cancel De-sync: As most Persona’s normal attacks their opponents on their current positions, only canceling to specials or supers can desync Persona back to their user. ** Break: Based on anime and manga adaption of Persona series instead of Arena, such as affecting the user’s health -5% * Awakening Cut-In: A staple series’ Eye cut-in. Occasionally appear during the starting point of Astral Heat * Instant Kill Background: Occasionally appear during the Astral Heat * All-Out Attack: Clash Assault. Except for Akihiko * BGM: Due to mostly one of the Ultimax representatives are yet to be included as with the Arena logo changes from original to Ultimax one, there is no All Mix Persona Team Vs. Theme for a time being. The Member-based Vs. Team-Up BGMs are currently an All-Team Vs.-based BGMs based on their physical debut appearances instead of regular Vs. Team-Up Themes with no Disc Background prior Ultimax representatives’ future inclusion for a time being as well. No regular Vs. Team-Up neither. Under Night In-Birth * Animations: ** Lower Resolution Sprites: Due to French-Bread was being introduced to HD sprite-based fighting game era by Arc System Works’ Team BLUE, their sprites are stuck in 640p for 720p gameplay. It even applied to Akatsuki too, due to being guests there * Universal Passive Link/Reverse Beat: As most of the series like Persona cast’s Reverse Beat are limited, only Under Night In-Birth to have this universal chain combo mechanic, such as can reverse from + to lower, except certain Smart Combo attacks * Pursuit Air Dashes: Their Air Dashes maybe slow and the forward version goes to the arc position, but has * Infinite Worth Cut-In: Occasionally appear during the starting point of Astral Heat * Infinite Worth Background: Occasionally appear during the Astral Heat. Also applied to Akatsuki, due to being guests there RWBY * Brand New Sprites: Due to being new to 2D-sprite-based fighting game, it is drawn in 1024p for 1080p gameplay * Smart Combo Launcher: Mostly applied to Smart Combo Ender. Blake use to have no launcher property outside her (4x) * Night Background: Occasionally appear during the Astral Heat Arcana Heart * Arcana: ** Special Moves: No longer select variant Arcanas and instead based on their respective Arcana ** Blaze Spirit: Occasionally appear during Astral Heat on hit * Homing: An alternate Air Dash which commonly aims straight towards their opponent. Does not apply to Ground normals. Cost 1 Gauge for Special Cancel to this with the said button * Critical Art Cut-In and Variant Backgrounds: Occasionally appear during the starting point of Astral Heat. Each character has each background Senran Kagura * Aerial Rave: Similar to Arcana Heart side's Homing, but albeit different. It can only be cancelled during a special move, with followup-related can only be cancelled at its ender * Secret Animals: The characters' main motifs, which they are represented. They can summon their beasts, in Cross Tag, they don't use it * Ultimate Transformation Background: Originally used for the characters to transform into their shinobi outfits Akatsuki En-Eins * Reflector: A signature parry. If parry opponents at close range, will immediately counter them. Unfortunately, due to being the main Reversal Action (Any directions+ + (Air OK)), most either lost their anti-air-based gimmicks, yet being implanted in the other ways * Different Tag-In/Assist Portraits: As applied to Akatsuki reuses assets from his guest appearance in Under Night In-Birth, meaning he uses Infinite Worth (EXS) portraits, the rest of the characters uses different portraits from their character select from certain released games to in Cross Tag * Different Astral Heat Backgrounds: Sans Akatsuki, who reuses Infinite Worth (EXS) as mentioned above (safe for the BGMs), the rest of its cast uses different backgrounds based on their debuts, those who debuted in Akatsuki titled games reuses EX background, while the others who debuted in En-Eins titled games reuses Perfektewelt background Category:Blog posts